


Danceshift (a storyshift, dancetale fusion) origanal idea I think

by Kitsunelord



Series: Danceshift [1]
Category: undertale alternate universes storyshift and dancetale
Genre: F/M, Frisk is female, an au i thought of one day and i finally put those ideas to use, both are 15 years old, chara is male, monsters chose to stay underground instead of trying to get to the surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: Frisk while being transported to an au gets lost between the au's storyshift and dancetale which causes creator sans to make a quick decision as he combines the two au's to make a new au





	1. quick creation

**Author's Note:**

> Danceshift is an origanal idea i have been working with for a while now so I Kitsunelord claim creation of it.
> 
> Also the first chapter is very short

Ink Sans pov

Shit I say as Frisk falls between the storyshift and dancetale au's that is when I suddenly see a piece of paper float between the au's and right as it lands between the two creator Sans tells me to bring it to life so I do.

Right when I finish the ruins of this au Frisk lands in the au "hey ink use the concepts of both au's we will you the character placement of storyshift and alter the dancetale outfits to match the characters and their personality" he tells me.

I nod and fuse the two together and creator Sans says "we will call this au Danceshift" I like the name I reply after about an hour creator and I finish crafting the au and leave a box with a letter, a tutu, and ballet shoes in front of Frisk. 

"Lets see how this au plays out shall we" creator says so I nod in agreement as error arrives " "I-I-I can tell a new au was created" he says in his usual glitchy voice I nod and tell him to join us to see how it unfolds so he sits down and joins us.


	2. waking up to ballet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara can use shortcuts Just for clarification but he prefers to walk

Frisk's pov

Ugh ouch that fall hurt I say as I open my eyes to see I am in a bed of golden flowers. Huh I guess ink got me to an Au I think to myself then I remember that I was falling after ink lost hold of my soul.

I then get up and the first thing in the room I see that is different is a box so I walk up to it and open it up, the first thing I see is the ballet outfit I wore in storyshift that has a note attached to it.

"Frisk you are in a new Au that lies between dancetale and storyshift the outfit is a replica of the one you wore now you are probably wondering what this Au is called" of course I am I say to myself out loud then I continue reading.

"This Au is called Danceshift the characters here have some memories of you being their friend meaning you won't have to fight" thank god I hate getting those choices I think to myself.

"Anyway I know you have been looking for an Au you can call home where monsters never wanted to leave mount ebott so we altered the formula so that only two humans fall into mount ebott period" my eyes widen when I read this part of the note as I mutter, an Au I can call home permanently.

"Anyway creator, error, and I have to patrol the Au's so we can keep the codes under control have a good life from your friends ink, creator, and error". Those three are so kind I say to myself as I change into the ballet outfit and I walk through the spot that I would meet Flowey or other characters who are in his place. As I pass through the ruins I notice the puzzles are either complete or deactivated, then when I reach the house I walk past the tree and I hear leaves crunch behind me so I stop just before the door.

"Mirror Don't you know how to greet an old friend" I hear Chara say so I spin around and hug him causing him to smile as he returns the hug. When we stop hugging I notice that he is wearing his dancing cloths under his jacket. Chara I guess you are here for some reason since I know you and Asriel live in snowdin I say confidently "you are correct mirror Papyrus let me in so I could get you and bring you home with me" he says. Well let's go I say as I follow Chara through Papyrus's house and we exit into snowdin forest.


	3. the usual playful act

Frisk's pov

As we walk toward the bridge gate thing we pass by the heavy stick when Chara suddenly calls my name so I turn around and I see that he has made a wooden knife out of the stick I smile and he hands me the wooden knife.

When we arrive at the tacky lamp Chara tells me to hide behind it so I play along and hide when I see Asriel walk to the scripted spot.

"Sup rei Chara says" "you know whats up Chara" he says then he takes a breath "did you find Frisk?" He asks "I didn't find Frisk but I did find a pretty mirror" he says "I know I have heard you calling Frisk that so that means" Asriel says.

I walk from behind the lamp and I see Asriel's smile grow bigger as he runs over and hugs me causing me to return the hug "I knew you would find Frisk Chara" Asriel says.

"Of course I would rei Frisk is like family after all" Chara says" Asriel and I stop hugging when I feel Chara put his jacket on me "lets get home we don't want Frisk to catch a cold do we rei he says".

"Right lets gets going" Asriel says replies as I slip my arms through Chara's jacket sleeves as I follow them to their house as I blush thinking about my crush on Chara that developed in Storyshift when he first called me pretty mirror.

"Are you ok Frisk" Chara asks yeah I was just enjoying the warmth of your jacket I reply Chara chuckles "well it only makes sense my coat was made for the purpose of being extremely warm since it was made for me seeing as I love to stay warm he tells me".

When we arrive at their house I go to give Chara his jacket and he takes it "thanks though you do look cute in my jacket" he says which causes me to blush slightly "do you have a crush on me mirror he asks" w-why do you ask "I always heard you mumble my name while you were sleeping back in storyshift" he tells me.

Yes I reply while I blush heavily "that's a relief he says" huh I reply "I developed a crush on you as well Frisk" he confesses so I look at his face to see him blushing as heavily as I am. "So mirror I guess this means we could try dating he says" as he scratches the back of his head. I guess so I say as I rub my left arm nervously so we head inside and Chara opens the door and holds it for me like a gentlemen.

 

Chara's pov

 

As Frisk takes a seat on the couch I freeze time and look towards the reader alright so I know some of you are thinking these two have began dating in only the third chapter however you guys fail to realize that through every storyshift au and every fused storyshift au I have developed my crush on Frisk even when I was meant to be innocent anyway don't judge the writer for this choice he is just a massive Charisk shipper. "Chara Shut up god I forgot that you could break the fourth wall in storyshift" well sorry Kit but you really can't stop me "whatever just let me finish this" alright then I am excited for the next chapter I say as I unfreeze time.


	4. goofing with Chara

Frisk's pov

 

As I take a seat on the couch I hear a bunch of whoopie cushions deflate in quick succession and I can hear Chara trying hard to not laugh with mixed results. I begin laughing with Chara and we laugh for a while until I realize how tired I am from my fall into this universe I tell Chara that I am going to rest "alright partner" he says as he goes to a closet and grabs a big fluffy blanket and lays it over me.

Chara's pov

 

When Frisk falls asleep I hear Rei coming down stairs so I tell him to keep quiet as I point at Frisk. When Rei sees Frisk he nods and slows his movement as he also lowers his voice. "It is great to see Frisk again huh Chara Rei whispers" it really is I reply as I head upstairs to take a nap since Rei is heading off to training with mom.

After a few hours of falling asleep and waking up I decide to check up on Frisk when I see that she is not on the couch and that the front door is open. When I investigate I notice boot prints walking towards the forest but they are not female but male however they are not mine because I don't own any boots so I dash into the woods even though a blizzard is underway.

 

Frisk's pov

As I sleep I hear the door open which startles me as someone puts a hand over my mouth as he whispers make a sound and you are dead got it? So I nod as I let him drag me into the forest I really hope Someone saves me I think as I pass out from stress.

 

Chara's pov

as I run through the forest I notice a clear path of broken sticks and crunched leaves which I am very lucky to have noticed as the blizzard covered the boot prints but all the same I kept tracking until I spot a hut in a clearing where I see a silhouette of Frisk and a guy and from her sobbing I can tell that the man is doing something illegal.

I barge into the house and I bring my knife to the guys throat and I quickly slit his throat as I throw his corpse to the ground I see Frisk tied to a bed in only her bra and panties with her legs tied in the spread position so I quickly cut her free and help her get dressed as she is unconscious I then carry her home.

When I get home I notice Asriel pacing in a worried manner until he sees me and Frisk as I put her in my bed upstairs and I put my jacket over her to help her get warm.

 

Frisk's pov 

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that Chara's jacket is on me like a blanket and the second thing I notice is that I am in Chara's bed. When I look under Chara's jacket I notice I am only in my bra and panties which makes me panic. "calm down Frisk Chara says" calm down I am almost naked in your bed with your jacket over me I say "you were kidnapped remember Chara says" I stop to think for a moment then I remember last night. Tell me what you saw Chara I say.

Chara's pov

Alright Frisk I will tell you I say nervously I calm myself as Frisk puts my jacket on. Well I went to check on you and I notice the door was open and you were not on the couch which made me worried so I ran out and followed some boot prints into the forest where I found a small shack so I broke down the door and killed the man. I then saw you in your bra and panties tied with your legs spread wide I say.

Frisk's pov

My eyes widen when I hear what Chara tells me knowing I was close to being raped but ask Chara to leave the room and give me my clothes if he found them Chara nods and brings me my clothes so he leaves and I get dressed I then exit Chara's room and give him his jacket which he takes when I hug him crying. "it's ok partner let it all out Chara says" I just keep crying against Chara's chest when Asriel exits his room. "Chara why is Frisk crying he asks so innocently" "I will tell you later ok rei Chara says" Asriel nods and begins making breakfast being a good cook at least.


End file.
